


And They Were Roommates

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, Marvel - Freeform, Xmen, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, peter maximoff imagine, peter maximoff x reader - Freeform, roommate au, some suggestive content, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: Peter is both the best and the worst roommate ever





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the “and they were roommates” vine as requested by anon. THANK  
> YOU ANON

A loud crashing following by the shattering of glass resounded through the apartment. “PETER MAXIMOFF GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

In less than a moment the silver-haired young man was at his roommate’s side, an innocent, yet confused, expression on his face. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“Why don’t you take a look?” 

He barely spared a glance at the broken dishes littering the ground. “That’s going to be a bitch for you to clean up.” 

“Yeah, it will be a bitch for you to clean up,” she spat at him as she thrust a brush and dustpan into his chest. 

“Hey, why do I have to clean it up?! You broke them!” 

“They wouldn’t be broken if you had just washed them like we agreed.”

“I did wash them!”

“And you just left them piled up on the counter?” 

“We didn’t agree on me putting them away, just washing them.” 

“You- It would literally take- It’s-” She let out a strangled scream before storming off to her room. 

To some, this may be seen as an overreaction. However, if one had been a fly trapped inside after one of the numerous comings and goings of the apartment’s inhabitants, they would notice this wasn’t the first quarrel. The day before the dishes incident, Peter had trailed mud through the space from the front door, into the kitchen, and down the hall to his room. Disregarding where on earth he had gotten so much mud on his shoes, no amount of scolding from outside his heavily decorated door could persuade him to clean it up. Thus, the only solution was to scrub it up, and toss the dirty rags in his room. Go a couple more days back, and the fly might have witnessed the Great March Feud over Y/n’s forgetting to clean the shower drain and leaving a few puddles of water on the slick floor. Hours passed and Peter still wouldn’t stop insinuating his near death experience when he thought it was a spider coming out of the drain. 

Peter grumbled to himself as he tossed the pieces of glass and ceramic into the garbage. It was two minutes until he was meant to be meeting his friends. Luckily, superspeed came in handy in these sorts of situations. He slung his jacket over his shoulders and patted the pockets as he checked for his wallet and keys. “I’m heading out, don’t wait up!” He rolled his eyes when he was met with silence. “I’ll text you if plans change!” 

Y/n rolled her eyes, listening to the door slam shut. Like he ever actually got any action. She swung her legs off the edge of her bed before cautiously walking out into the shared portion of the apartment. Better to be safe and make sure he was gone, rather than have a repeat of when he caught her reenacting Les Mis with the living room furniture all turned upside down. 

The coast seemed clear, comfortably quiet. She dug through the cupboards for something to snack on. As much of a pain in the ass he was, having Peter as a roommate had its perks. Namely a large stockpile of junk food. With her arms full, Y/n flopped down on the couch and began flipping through TV channels. 

Nights home alone meant nights to actually be able to watch a show without Peter complaining about her choice or chattering through the entire thing. He was partial to dumb comedies and sci-fi. While that’s all well and good, it makes it really hard to watch anything of any substance with drama and depth. God forbid if someone found an interesting documentary. There was only one time Peter’s attention was held by National Geographic and for a week he thought he was a professor of the Amazonian ecosystem. 

Settling on a rerun of some old sitcom she’d never heard of, Y/n allowed her brain to sit and rot. No one said it wasn’t worthwhile every now and then. A few more hours ticked by and Peter still wasn’t home. Not that she minded, of course. Maybe he’d finally shut up about how single he was. Piling her dishes on the coffee table, she’d clean it up in the morning, Y/n trudged back into her room and flopped down on her bed. A long day at work, a stomach full of junk food, and a brain full of mindless television, she quickly fell asleep. Who could ask for more? 

An indeterminate amount of time later, she awoke to a still silent apartment. Her throat was parched as if she hadn’t drank any water in days. She probably hadn’t, honestly. As she rubbed her eyes and sat up, her heart stuttered at an odd sound. 

“Mmm...” 

This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t possible. She checked her phone. No messages. Not only had he neglected to tell her that he was bringing someone home at three in the morning, but he’d actually brought someone home at three in the morning! To make matters worse, she was dying of thirst and there was no way she’d be able to fall back asleep because of it. There was only one thing to do. 

She crept across the floor and opened the door as silently as possible. Biting her lip, Y/n tiptoed past Peter’s door, breathing a sigh of relief once she reached the kitchen. The sight she was met with made her freeze in place. 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” 

“What are you doing?” 

He held up his bowl and spoon in a salute. “Mac and cheese. You want some? There’s some more on the stove.” 

“Sure,” Y/n awkwardly shrugged, pushing past him to grab a bowl for herself. “It’s good then?” 

“Hell yeah, when is three a.m. cheese not good?” He took another bite, oblivious to the soul clenching fear and discomfort currently filling his roommate. 

“How are the guys?” She asked in an attempt to distract herself from the horrific intrusive thoughts she had just experienced. 

“Pretty good, Scott’s moving in to Jean’s place next week. Needs help moving his stuff.” 

“Oh, that’s good. Her place is way nicer than his anyway.” 

“Exactly why he’s moving there. It’s just a shame he’s leaving Warren and Kurt alone. They need their mediator.”

Y/n gave him a pointed look, holding out her spoon threateningly. “They’re not moving in with us.” 

“I wasn’t saying they should!” 

“Good, it’s hard enough around here without having to deal with the mess of all three of you.” 

“I’m hurt,” Peter frowned, holding a hand over his heart. “What have I ever done to deserve such a tone?” 

“Let’s see... how about you leaving your socks everywhere, your candy wrappers keep going through the wash, you never rinse your plate when you put it in the sink.... Do you know how hard it is to get the caked on food off the dishes? No, I don’t expect you would because you never actually do them when you say you will.” 

“Hey! I washed them! You can’t say I didn’t!” He countered 

“Putting them away is part of washing them, Peter!” She shrieked back at him. “Who taught you otherwise?!” 

“No one... but I don’t see the big deal. They’re just some dishes,” he shrugged. 

Y/n scoffed, putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them off as you should. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. This is your problem to fix. I’m going back to bed.” She walked back to her room, not before flicking the light off on him much to his dismay. Letting out a sharp huff, she burrowed back under her blankets and drifted off to sleep. Y/n shut the door with a groan, setting down her baggage before laying down in the middle of the floor. 

“Bad day?” Peter questioned as he walked by. 

“The worst,” came the muffled reply. 

“Let me guess, Michael being a ratty bastard again?” 

“You guessed it. You know what he did today?” She pushed herself into a sitting position, Peter leaning amusedly on the wall. “He had the gall to complain about Jessica calling off work because her kid was sick but then turned around and kissed up to our manager to get the night off on Friday so he can watch the baseball game. Of course he got the night off because ‘he works so hard’. More like the manager is friends with his mom.” She let out a huff before leaping to her feet and stomping into the kitchen. 

“What do you say we just make it a pizza and movie night? Sounds like you could use it,” Peter suggested. 

“That sounds wonderful,” she sighed. He nodded and turned to go order the food while she trudged off to take a shower. Maybe some burning hot water would take away some of the stress. Why couldn’t she just have a normal job? What was even the point of going to school all those years? It’s not like it was required. Peter never did and he seemed to he doing well for himself. What did he even do anyway? She wasn’t sure she really wanted to know. 

Squeaky clean and cozy in a penguin onesie, Y/n rejoined Peter on the couch. An open box of pizza laid out on the table in front of them. 

“Want to watch Alien?” 

“Again?”

“Excuse me, Miss Movie Connoisseur, but it’s a classic!” 

“There are a lot of other classic 80s movies that don’t involve buckets of slime.”

“Well what do you want to watch then?” He threw his head back dramatically and practically hurled the remote at her. 

She clicked through a few more movies. “Back to the Future?” His face scrunched slightly. “Okay, Breakfast Club?” He paused a moment, the gears turning in his head, before he shrugged and nodded. 

It wasn’t long until he started fidgeting. “I forgot how long this movie was,” he muttered. 

Y/n nudged him with her foot. “How? You’ve seen it like a bajillion times.” 

“I just forgot, okay? I’m getting ice cream.” Before she could blink, he had gotten up and returned with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. The couch cushion bounced as he happily sat back down. He handed her a spoon and they dug in. 

“Wouldn’t have to share if you hadn’t broken all the bowls,” she teased to his dismay. 

“I’ll get more dishes! Just let it go and be happy that I’m willingly sharing this with you. Or are you worried you’re going to get cooties?” 

“No, but who knows where that big mouth of yours has been.” He snorted, shaking his hair from his eyes as he focused back on the movie. “You’re the deadbeat,” Y/n commented a little while later.

“And you’re the princess,” he retorted.

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed in that splotchy way it did when he was embarrassed. He choked out a half-hearted chuckle. “I didn’t mean-” 

“Oh, but you did it anyway.” 

“Yeah- I just uh- sorry....” His face burned even brighter. 

She gave him a cheshire grin, knocking her spoon against his. “You know I’m just messing with you, loser.” 

The credits rolled and Y/n yawned as she stood up from her position pressed against Peter’s side. “Well, I’m headed to bed. See you in the morning,” she said, ignoring how much colder it was not being beside him. He nodded absentmindedly while he looked for something else to watch. Y/n wondered often how it would feel to only have to sleep every few days. She padded down the hall to her dark room. Crawling under the soft covers of her bed, the muffled drone of the TV in the other room lulled her to sleep.

~ 

“Y/n you gotta help me!” Peter swung her bedroom door open and jumped on the bed. 

She groaned loudly, rolling away from him and pulling the blankets over her head. “Peter what the hell are you doing? Get out of my room.” 

“Please wake up, I’ve been waiting for an hour. Do you know how long that feels for me? A long time, let’s just say that. Not that I’ll know what it’s like for much longer because I’m going to die. Just wake up!” He grabbed the edges of the blankets, whipping them off the bed. 

“Peter!” 

“Are you awake now?” 

“What’s your problem?” She growled, her messy hair giving her the appearance of an angry lion. 

“Oh, so you will help me?” He smiled. “Good, get dressed. We have a long car ride since you refuse to let me just carry you-” 

She grabbed the sides of his face and squished his cheeks to make him shut up. “One, what are you going on about at seven in the morning, and two, I never agreed to anything.” 

He rolled his eyes, pushing her hands away. “The people I work with are having this charity thing and they want me to bring a plus one. That’s you because everyone thinks we’re together. So-” 

“What do you mean everyone thinks we’re together? I’ve met Scott and the rest and they know we’re just roommates.” Her eyes narrowed as he suddenly became shifty. “Yeah, they do, but my boss I guess you could say and- and my dad-” 

“Your dad?!” 

“Can you stop interrupting me?! Yeah, my dad! He’s this 60 year old Jewish guy from Poland so he’s not exactly fluent in what’s normal today. He wouldn’t understand me living with my girl. friend. He’s totally cool with it though if we’re actually together, so that’s how we’re here. I just need you to pretend we’re together for maybe a couple days. I also need you to think it. My boss reads minds.” 

“Oh, great, that makes things real easy. And you just found out this morning? What are you going to do when you get actually find someone and we’re still roommates?” She pushed him aside and stormed to the bathroom, Peter hot on her trail before jumping back as she slammed the door in his face. 

“I actually knew for a few days. I just didn’t know how to bring it up to you,” A thump sounded on the door following his sheepish reply. 

“You what?!” 

“You think I’m going to be able to find someone?” She could hear the cheeky smile on his face, not bothering to reply as she angrily brushed her teeth. His voice mumbled through the door again intelligibly. “What?” Y/n shouted back after she shut off the water. 

“I said it’s only for a couple days and then we never have to bring it up again! Please, I’ll buy you the new video game you’ve had your eye on!” He pleaded. 

“You were going to buy it for yourself anyway!” 

“That’s fair, how about-” he stumbled sideways as she flung the door open. 

“You have to do all the dishes for a month.” 

“Really? If that’s all it takes, then it’s a deal!” He happily held his hand out to shake. 

Y/n folded her arms across her chest. “And you have to go to Thanksgiving and Christmas at my family’s house so they’ll get off my ass about not having a boyfriend.” 

“But I don’t even celebrate Christmas!” He cried. 

“Do I need to add New Years to the list?” 

“No,” he grumbled, leering at her. “Do I have to choke down that casserole your aunt brings to everything?” 

“No, I don’t think anyone can do that.” They both shuddered at the thought. Peter paused a moment to ponder the terms. He let out a deep sigh before holding his hand out again and hanging his head. Y/n gave him a large smile, shaking his hand firmly. “Glad we could work out a deal!” 

“Yeah, I totally didn’t just get screwed over,” he muttered. 

“Don’t worry,” she patted his cheek, “we can find someone to do that for you at the Christmas reunion.” 

He spluttered as she flounced by with a giggle, her bedroom door shutting behind her. “Your- your cousins are all weird!”

~

“What even is your job?! You work here?!” The “couple” stood outside as partygoers streamed in the doors. Peter tugged uncomfortably at his collar. There was a reason he only ever wore band tee shirts and jeans. “Will you stop fussing?” Y/n reached over to fix his tie for the tenth time that night. 

“I can’t help it! I hate this stuff....” 

“Then why are we even here?” 

“Because it’s ‘mandatory’. I’m-” 

“Peter!” A voice announced from the doorway. “Glad you could finally make it!” 

His arm immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his side. “Charles!” His grip tightened as a warning. She quickly smiled in what she hoped was at least vaguely genuine. 

“This must be the lucky girl,” Charles nodded as they both approached him. “You’re terrible liars, but don’t worry I won’t say anything. Shall we?” He led the now embarrassed pair inside. If they weren’t nervous before, they certainly were when they saw the crowds of uppity folks looking for a tax break. 

Scott and Jean wove through the crowd toward them. “So, how are the two love birds?” 

“Great,” Peter squeaked before clearing his throat. “We’re great, when- when is this thing going to start?” 

“Oh, not for another hour or so,” Jean informed with a mocking sparkle in her eye. 

“All the better to mingle.” Scott grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him away into the crowd. 

“So, you and Peter, huh?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, been together for a little while now.” Y/n released an uncomfortable chuckle.

“I know that’s not true, but you want it to be.” 

“What?” 

“Please, anyone can see how stubborn you both are. You’re practically glued at the hip. It’s as if you both have your own psychic link.” At those words, Y/n’s eyes locked with Peter’s across the room. He raised a glass of some sort of drink before downing it in one go. We all have our ways of navigating awful social situations. 

“No, you’re mistaken. We’ve just been friends for too long,” she explained. 

“Whatever you say.” Jean wandered off to join the others, leaving her alone. This would have been a great time to catch her breath and get her bearings, but fate would have it otherwise. 

“You must be, Y/n.” A voice spoke from beside her. She jumped slightly and turned to come face to face with a very handsome older man. “Erik Lehnsherr,” he introduced himself as he held out a hand. She nervously shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I hear you’re my son’s date for this evening?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Well you seem like a nice enough girl. How do you know him?” 

“I’m his-” she paused, remembering her deal. “I’m his girlfriend.” 

“Oh, really?” He asked. She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so she settled for a simple nod. “It’s a shame we had to meet under these circumstances. I’d have liked him to introduce you himself.” 

“Well you know how he can be. It probably just slipped his mind.” 

“Yes, he’s very forgetful. Does he give you much trouble?”

“No, not really.” 

“That doesn’t sound like my son,” Erik mused. A bitter taste rose in her mouth. She knew a little about Peter’s history with his father, but not everything. Some things were best kept to himself and she respected that. 

“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think you do.” 

“Perhaps so.” Another man approached Erik and engaged him in a hushed conversation. Taking that as her cue to leave, Y/n backed away in search of one of her friends. 

“Y/n!” A familiar voice called. Jubilee rushed up to her, pulling her skirt up to prevent herself from tripping on it. “I mean, I love these shoes but wow are they hard to walk in.” 

“Tell me about it.” She’d opted for flats that night just to avoid Jubilee’s situation. 

“So,” she coaxed with a mischievous expression, “when did you and Peter get together? Jean told me he brought you and I’ve been looking for you for forever. There’s way too many people here tonight.” 

The gears in her head churned for an answer. Why they were lying to some of their friends, she didn’t know, but she figured there was a reason. “A couple of months. We didn’t want to let everyone know just yet in case there were issues. Roommates to lovers, you know?” 

“I totally get it, but I wish you had told me! I’m telling you, I saw it from the start. You both clicked way too easily, especially given who we’re talking about.” She glanced over at the speedster who was nodding along to someone’s rants, his eyes glazed over. Of course he wouldn’t be able to pay attention even with someone right in his face. 

“He’s not so bad,” Y/n defended. “He’s sweet and you can’t deny that he’s got a certain charm.” 

“Sure, if you think sticky fingers are attractive.” “You’re not wrong there,” she admitted with a laugh. The pair continued to exchange pieces of gossip and rumors about some of the attendees. It’s a bunch of rich people, of course there’s scandal. 

Soon enough, Charles was calling for attention so that the fundraising could begin. Peter appeared at Y/n’s side.

“How are you doing? I know you hate these things, but you’re doing me a huge favor,” he whispered. 

“It’s kind of fun actually. I met your dad.” 

“Oh, no... what did he say to you?” 

“Only that you’re a pain. He’s not wrong, but I defended you.”

“Aw, you do care.” 

“Don’t push it.” He let out a silent snort before attempting to focus his attention back on the event. In a room full of people shifting around and whispering to one another, this was no easy task. He softly rocked back and forth on his feet. “Are you okay?” He nodded. “Yeah, fine, why?” “Because you won’t sit still. Do you need to go for a walk?” 

“Can we?” She grabbed him by the hand, leading him past their friends as Jubilee gave her a thumbs up and out into a hall off the main room. The halls were strangely empty for a school full of mutants. “I don’t know why you put up with me.” 

“What do you mean?” Y/n cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

“I drew you into this when we might as well be leaving early. It was pointless to ask you to come. I guess I was just scared to come alone, even though I’m not really alone, I’ve got plenty of friends here.” He took a breath to continue his ramble. “Plus, we’ve barely spoken all night since I’ve been dragged around from one snooty rich person to the other. It wasn’t fair to you and I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to make it worth your time when I make it up to you and-” 

“Peter, shut up. I don’t care that you dragged me here. It gave me a chance to see my friends too.”

“But-” 

She held up a hand to silence him. “It’s not as bad as you think it is. Like I said, it’s kind of fun. No one really thinks we’re together anyway. Except for Jubilee, that is, but whenever she gets something stuck in her head you know she won’t let it go.” 

“I don’t blame her. It’s not like we’re really acting any different, right?” He ventured as they stopped at a window. He peered through the glass as if he hadn’t seen the grounds innumerable times already. 

She shrugged. “I suppose not.” 

“So you’re saying we act like a couple?” He asked, finally turning his eyes to hers. 

“You said it, not me.” 

“But you would agree if someone told you that.” 

“Where are you going with this?” 

He paused a moment, scratching his head. “The guys just won’t let it go. I was wondering if you agreed.” 

“From a completely objective standpoint, yes I would consider that statement to be true.” Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement. Did she want Peter, her roommate of more than a year and friend for much longer than that, to admit what she thought he was going to? If their game of dress up was any telling, it didn’t seem as if anything would change. Was she willing to tie herself to the trainwreck that was Peter Maximoff? The guy who would gladly leave the dishes piled up in the sink and socks scattered in random places if he wasn’t told otherwise?

“And what would you say if I told you I agree with them too? That we act like a couple, that is.” His voice lowered to almost a whisper. He stepped closer until his chest practically pressed against hers. 

“I’d say that you’re right. We might as well already be together.” She leaned up until her lips grazed against his. 

“Rather presumptuous of you, don’t you think?” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“No, you’re not.”

~

“Peter quit hogging all the blankets! You always do this!”

“Just take them! It’s not like I can sleep with you tossing around so much!”

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“You forgot to take out the garbage again, by the way.”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
